The Truth Finally Revealed
by the-skywriter.321
Summary: Klaus traps Elena in a huge submarine. He is planning an experiment to discover a compound for immortality. Damon is trying to find any way to find Elena. An unexpected someone comes along and finds to be the only person who can help Damon. Who could that be? And what will become of poor Elena and Damon? (The Second Story of "Only Fate can Make Your Future")
1. Chapter 1

Elena

"Klaus! What is going on?! What is that?!" I screamed. The freezing wind is crushing the life in my throat, my skin shivering as splashes of sea water landed on me.

Klaus wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. He looked at the huge submarine with a dangerous smile. "This is the tsunami, love. Say your last words of the sight of land and sunlight because it will be the last time you'll ever see them or the feeling of them."

I looked at Klaus with wide eyes. I could feel my heart beating loud and hard by the sound of those words. "No. No Klaus this is wrong. This is wrong. Please let's turn back. Please I beg of you, let's turn back..."

Klaus looked down at my tearful face. With his free hand he wiped the drops of tears away with his finger tips. "Oh my darling Katherine, why would you want to turn back? You should be thrilled to finally be with me safely and hidden under the sea."

"Stop calling me that! I am not Katherine! And this isn't what I want at all! Please let me go. You must let me go, Klaus..."

The smile returned to his lips. "Ah my darling, just you wait I promise you'll be happy here."

It's no use. I'm trapped.

~ When the ship entered inside the mouth of the ship, the leftover sea water started to slush away in open areas on the walls. Everyone is wet and half the part of the ship is decorated with tangled seaweed and kelp. Klaus's men started to jump out of the boat. Klaus took my hand but he looked down at my dress. I frowned and followed his eyes. I gasped. Since the damp dress is white and somehow see through, my undergarments and bra are exposable. I covered my chest with my hands.

"Don't look."

Klaus just chuckled. "Why not? It's not like I never seen _everything_ before."

I gave him the "don't-look-jerk-or-I-will-end-you" look. "Yeah, but that _everything _you're referring to was never mine. And I like to keep it that way."

He still smiled at me but removed his dress shirt and wrapped it around my shoulders. I quickly put the shirt on and buttoned it half way. I'm relieved that the shirt reaches a quarter of my thighs. I'm already locked up in a huge submarine with a bunch of criminals, I don't want things to get worse by flashing in front of them. Klaus first jumped out of the ship and then help me out.

"I'm glad you had a safe trip." A voice echoed. We all followed the voice. It's a man standing in a distance next to the doorway.

Klaus smiled. "Brother." He ran to the man and the two gave each other a warm embrace.

So that's Elijah. But what is he doing here? Are all Klaus' siblings involved in this? Is Klaus that friendless?...It will take a while for the FBI to search under the sea. I need to find any way to contact the police or possibly Damon. Just one phone call could save my life.

Two of Klaus' men grabbed me by both arms and led me where the two brothers stood. The rest of the men gathered from behind, crowding around us.

Klaus gave a nod to the two guys who were grabbing hold of me. They dragged me closer to Klaus and released me. Klaus took my hand and pulled me close to him.

Elijah looked at me with disapproving eyes. "So you decided to bring her along. Why?"

"She's Katherine remember, brother? I can't bear the thought of leaving my girl with those Salvatores."

"Klaus you do realize the Salvatores are our future in-laws. You should show some respect for Rebekah's sake."

I could feel his hands crawling back on my waist. "I don't care about our sister anymore. If she chooses to replace her name as a Salvatore, then so be it. I don't give a damn of the decisions she makes."

"Klaus –"

Klaus lifted his hand to silence him. "Enough of this conversation. We have a guest here, after all. How is everything going?"

Elijah sighed. "Everything is operating well as we planned. I just wish you could have given me more time."

"Forgive me brother. I didn't exactly plan it so soon either. But it had to be done, the police were so close to spotting my location."

Elijah looked at me. He smirked the same exact way as Klaus. The sight of it makes me shiver. Klaus looked down at me, he pulled me even closer.

"Are you cold, love?"

I didn't answer but responded with a shaky nod.

"Brother, perhaps you can escort Katherine to her room so she could change out of that damp dress."

Elijah reached for my hand. "It will be my pleasure." When Klaus turned around toward his men, Elijah spun me around to his side. "I am pleased to finally meet you."

I lowered my eyes down at the floor. It's too painful to look at any of this...Its too much to handle all at once. Elijah lightly grabbed one of my arms and wrapped his other free arm around my shoulders. Although I am tempted to push him away, the warmth of his clothes feels a little cozy.

When we got inside we just crossed a bridge with no windows or any sign of anything other than the pure metal walls. We came to a stop to an automatic door, but it did not open. Elijah placed one of his hands and pressed it against the door. The door scanned the print with a few sudden flashes and the door slid open.

"Can't afford to have any possible intruders." He muttered.

'Yeah like some idiot is going to swim deep under water and risk getting killed by getting through these thick metal walls with no open entrance.' I thought.

Again the room is the same as before, nothing but metal walls except a lot of doors. I need to find away to get to know the process around the ship so I could know exactly what everything is and what time such specific events happen.

"So all entrances require a handprint from you and Klaus?"

Elijah nodded. "Yes, and building all this cost every penny."

"How does your men get through? It's not like you and Klaus stay by their sides in all times."

"No they have a way. Klaus and I didn't pay 4.1 million dollars on this submarine for nothing. Everything is in perfect progress and control. If there is a mistake Klaus would have blown this baby up before you and his men ever arrived here."

He stopped me by one of the doors. "Here we are."

"Does this door require your handprint too?"

Elijah shook his head. "No. But yours."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah right."

He gestured his hand to the door. "No for real. Try it for yourself and see if I'm lying."

I paused for a moment. I slowly placed an open hand on the wall. The temperature of the door turn to cold to room temperature as it scanned my handprint. I almost screamed and embarrassed myself right on that spot in front of him. Good thing I bit my tongue on time. Then the door automatically slid open. I went inside and Elijah followed me from behind.

The room is not so big but not too small either. All there are is just a bed covered in a thick purple quilt along with ruffle pillows to match and placed on the center, and a lamp hung on the ceiling.

"I hope you like purple?"

I looked around and just faced Elijah. "I prefer white and blue. But this is better than the cage your brother locked me in when he kidnapped me."

Elijah smiled. "Well you know him, Elena. He was always a rebel from the start, he can't help it."

"No he is a poor man who needs to be taken to a mental institution where he could receive plenty of prescription drugs and numbers of professional psychiatrist to help flip his tiny brain around! You are his brother who known Klaus all your life and yet you encourage him to do something this crazy! What is wrong with you?"

"You're right. I know who my brother is and what he is capable of. That's why I trust him what he is doing. And right now I don't think you seem to understand the purpose why Klaus wanted to buy this submarine in the first place. This submarine, Elena was never from the start because of you or the cops chasing him. This baby is for a discovery Klaus and I are trying to achieve."

"A discovery? What kind of discovery?...I don't get it. Klaus never told me anything about this. He frightened me when he said that this submarine is where the two of us could be together. But I'm beginning to be more concerned on this crazy experiment you and Klaus are planning."

Elijah shook his head. "You are nothing like Katherine. And I don't think you ever will be. But for one thing, you will get the purpose of this discovery, Elena. I promise you it will be something unlike anything you ever seen."

He turned around and headed to the door.

"Wait! Elijah what are you talking about?! Elijah?!" I shouted. But he was gone. I ran to the door and pressed one of my hands on the door, but this time it did not scan my handprint. Why isn't it working? I tried it again. But the door still refused. Rats! I could only open the door to enter but not able to exit. Damn Klaus!


	2. Chapter 2

Elena

I lied down on the bed. I could hear everything – the vibration of the submarine, the footsteps arousing every second, and vague voices. For the first time I miss being locked up in the cage, its more quiet.

This is strange though. How could this one submarine drive the waves mad, and mistakenly turn out to look like a tsunami? I hope I am wrong that there are more than one submarine underneath the water. Because if that is true, it will be impossible for the FBI to find me in time. If only I can get out of this room. If only I can freely go around the submarine to search for a computer or perhaps an available phone.

The door slid open. I quickly sat up. Elijah walked in with a tray of food on his hands. He pressed his hands on the door again to close it. He came up to me and sat beside me.

"I thought you might be hungry." He handed a sliced burger.

I took it from his hands and took a bite. "I thought you told me I'm the only one who could open the door to enter."

He smirked. "Oh there is another way. But of course I can't tell you that, let's just say nobody's handprint is the key to open the door to enter. Now, go on eat. You must have been starving."

"Klaus fed me. Not that I ate it all, or had time to." I took another bite and chewed slowly. I focused carefully on his face. But he quietly laughed that just pissed me off, so I just lowered my eyes on my lap and ate quietly.

His hand suddenly reached for my face. My eyes followed his thumb wiping off the sauce on the corner of my lips. I instantly wiped my lips with my arm. Again that annoying "cat smirk" returned.

"I could see why you piss Klaus off so much. You're so stubborn."

"Well, it's not very easy being respectful to a psycho who kidnapped me, nearly killed my boyfriend, brainwashed my brother and who knows if he's dead or alive, and now I'm trapped in a submarine underwater. So please excuse me of my oh so rude behavior."

He placed the tray on my lap with a smile. I took another bite of the burger, and lifted my head for him to see my face.

"Elijah, explain to me. How did this one submarine cause the ocean to look like a tsunami? It is absurd that Miami Beach ever had a history of a tsunami."

"Well, there isn't exactly one submarine. I lied. The _submarines _Klaus and I planned all cost 4.1 million dollars."

I dropped the burger on its plate. I could feel my stomach churn from hearing that. So I was right after all. There are more than one submarine. The so called "tsunami" was just a distraction to prevent the police to come after Klaus. This is not good. I have to get out of here no matter what it takes. Even by death if that is how much what it will take me.

"Don't be so shocked, Elena. Don't forget it was never my intention to bring you along. The rest of the family didn't agree either."

I looked at him with my mouth ajar. "The whole family? I feared you'll say that. The entire Michaelson family is here, on this submarine?"

Elijah shook my head. He chuckled by my reaction. "No. All of my brothers chose to get on a submarine separately. I just chose to be with Klaus. I thought you might come along from the beginning when we planned this. I couldn't reject to this '_grand show_' - seeing Klaus blowing his head off for you. Its nice of him to throw himself off to someone else other than me. Believe me, Rebekah suffered the worst too."

I covered my hands on my eyes, rubbing them away. "You guys are horrible."

"You're not the first person who said that."

"Oh yeah, tell me who was the first."

"Sort of lost track from the lists of people we met...Well,_ killed_ actually."

I dropped my hands. "Aren't there any people you guys never killed?"

He thought for a moment. But then just shook his head. "Nah. That's just a stupid question you could ever think of. Do you think a Michaealson would let a person like you to just step out of that door and easily take you back to your little boyfriend? Hell no. That's just a sad, impossible dream, sweetheart."

"Ugh. Don't sweetheart me. I'm serious you Michaelson are born like a copy machine, scanning different forms as Klaus. The dark hair, the annoying sweet talk, the freaky "cat smirks", and the money making. How the hell do you guys make so much money anyway? I never in my life seen any of you work before. I work my ass off since I was a kid. I doubt any of you guys ever experienced working in a crappy job, customers complaining in your face; scheming ways to get free things, waiting in the cold rain for the bus to get home, or sitting in that chair with full of bills that are late and unpaid."

"Elena, my family may be horrific criminals in your eyes, but we too have a history of our own. You have no idea why we chose to live this kind of life. Don't you ever wonder why Rebekah walked away from us, for example. It wasn't just because she couldn't stand living the same roof as Klaus or feel useless living off with his money, the reason why is because she hates to live with the name she was born with. The Michaelsons steal, we track down the people we need to create our family fortune, and we kill if anybody has to be silenced. Rebekah didn't take it well form the start. She suffered a lot from seeing her own brothers becoming monsters, also not having her own parents to comfort her. Why wouldn't she want to marry Stefan, a man who could love her and create a future where she could build a fresh new identity; a brand new Rebekah with a different name and a safe life. I am disappointed she chose the Salvatores, but I love my sister and can't bear to hurt her anymore. If she is willing to accept the Salvatores in her life, then I will do the same for her sake."

Elijah surprises me, I never thought he cared so much about his sister, and doesn't seem to be that bad as I thought. Personally, I do not like Rebekah but I never thought why I hated her. It seems the hatred in me just started all because Klaus threatened me with all this money and including myself, putting Jeremy's life on stake. Some how I feel horrible for hating her. Yes, she is not crazy about me either. But she wasn't the one who threatened me with a contract, nor did she help Klaus to stalk me. Although she knew of my situation, she had no advantage to help me because Klaus surely would have went back at her; ruining her relationship with Stefan and their alleged engagement, or easily murder her with no trouble.

I need to figure out a way to contact someone or at least find out what this crazy experiment is about exactly. Just building submarines already sounds crazy enough. Adding a mad science experiment just makes the situation more confusing. I mean why couldn't he just buy airships. The FBI could track a little faster that way.

Elijah stood up. "I have to go."

I grabbed his wrist. "Wait, Elijah. Can you answer just one more question with a clear answer before you go?"

"Depends on the question."

"What is this experiment you told me about?"

"Ah. I thought you might be eager to know about that."

"I'm just so confused why I'm here and what in the world you two could possibly be planning. I mean come on, Klaus has caused enough trouble. He kidnapped me and burned a beautiful town that's boosting up his criminal record. And now he's doing an experiment? Are you kidding me? He's just ruining himself completely."

Elijah shook his head and a playful smile curved on his lips. "Not this time, sweetheart. This experiment is a lot different, and of course, strictly illegal."

"Just answer my question with an answer. You promised."

He shook his head. "I did not promise I'll answer your question. But then again, you'll find out eventually so I might as well tell you." He bend down facing me.

I placed the plate on the side of the bed. He placed his hands on my lap. "Elena. Klaus discovered something any man ever dreamed of...Immortality."

"What?"

"The experiment is basically trying to make a compound to result to immortality in the human body. Klaus found a scientist somewhere in Bermuda. The scientist astonished us when an odd discussion of a compound started. The two of us, of course, didn't believe such a lie but when evidence was proven in front of our eyes, we immediately arranged an alliance."

"Wait. Bermuda, you say? Isn't that where you two met Katherine at the bar?"

Elijah nodded. "Yes. Klaus must have told you the story the first time they set eyes on each other. Not that it was love, but he always believed it was."

"So how did the scientist prove it?"

"The evidence was perfectly simple. The scientist picked up a chipped glass and plunged it straight in the chest. We paniced at first, but confusion aroused in us when there wasn't a single sign of blood. The scientist removed the chipped glass, including every leftover pieces as well. This is what made our jaws drop. The muscles and skin unnaturally started to cover the wound, leaving no sign of an injury in sight."

"What was the scientist's name?"

"The scientist's name was-"

The door suddenly opened. Klaus entered. Elijah stood up to his feet. "Until again, Elena." He gave a light kiss on my cheek and walked out the door. Klaus watched him with disapproving eyes.

I rolled my eyes. I bet if a little boy gave me flowers he will pull out a gun and shoot the poor little guy. He came up to me. "What was he doing here?"

"Well, he is your brother. Have you forgotten already? After that nice brotherly hug back when we arrived, your memory just flipped out in such a short time?"

He scowled at me angrily. "Never mind about that. Why was he here? Did he tell you anything?"

"He simply gave me some food and sat beside me and just talked."

"Talk about what?"

"Anything. If you haven't noticed, I don't have anyone to talk to or have company with. So he was just nice enough to stop by. You have a problem with your own brother doing that to me, your little prisoner."

He charged at me and gripped tightly on my arms. He pushed me on the bed and pressed his body on me. "Don't you ever talk to me that way. Understand?"

I tried to protest, but the pain just keeps increasing. Out of options, I just nodded.

"Good. Now answer my question."

"Let me go. You're hurting me."

He loosen his grip on my arm but still clawed them down on the bed beneath my head. "There. Now speak."

I gulped. "All he told me was about the submarines you bought and the experiment."

"So he told you."

I nodded. "...Klaus, why do you want this compound so bad? Let's say you succeed. Once you take that compound there's no going back, you're going to live on forever while others are going away."

He smirked that crooked, dangerous smile. "Who wouldn't want to live forever when you have all the luxuries to live the life with power and control. I have the money, Katherine. I have the right men to work with. I have a family who hates me, yet never abandon me. But what I don't have is an escape from death. I must make this compound possible, or else in the end I will be leaving this world with my precious work that I worked so hard with."

"Klaus, this is mad, insane. I always thought your filthy money and your crazy psychotic brain was horrifying and disgusting, but I'm wrong, this experiment you speak of is far worse. Why is it so hard for you to accept the worst things in life?"

"Why is it so horrible to make this compound? Don't you have one of those moments in your life, when you just wish time would stop at that exact moment for the rest of your life?"

"Yes. But then again I know that I must accept what fate takes me along the years I remain alive. That is life Klaus. And it is going to stay that way."

"No. If technology can be created, then so can immortality."

"Klaus, no. Please abandon this horrible plan. You are just ruining yourself more further."

He chuckled. "It is so adorable when you start with your useless pleading." I watched his face bury deep on my neck. I forced myself not to tremble as his lips traveled up to my jaw.

"How else can I talk to you? You're just going to shut me up with those violent hands of yours...Klaus, I'm guessing how dangerous this experiment is. Are you experimenting this compound on animals?"

Klaus stopped...Oh gosh. It's not. Oh my - this is just...Wrong. Just so wrong. How heartless can he be of experimenting on _people_.

"H-how many people died?"

He spoke with his lips still against my jaw. "Sixty on the first week. Three hundred on the next two in a half months... Today, five hundred fifty from the past fourteen hours."

I can't take it anymore! I can't bear it no more! My body began to shake madly, my fists tightening; almost out-beating his tight grasp.

"What is wrong with you?! You're not even human! You're just a freak! A crazy non-existent freak! I can't believe any woman every loved you!" In that moment, I just have to do it, even though I'll regret it with the physical punishment. I gathered as much saliva in my mouth and spat it straight at his face.

His face changed to that "girl-now-you-gotta-run-before-this-hot-head-burst " look. Just as expected his punching and screaming began. I just lay there, with no option to stand up or crawl off the bed and get out of the room. My eyes remained up in the ceiling, my body shakes after every single strike I receive. But other than the pain, I could care less about the beating.

In my mind, I feel no pain nor can I see Klaus, all I could see is my home and the people I known around me - Damon giving me a warm embrace while Jeremy shooting him the "overprotective look"; my sweet Jake running to me with his parents behind him; and Stefan coming to us with a stubborn Rebekah beside him. What a beautiful life. Why would I ever want to leave such wonderful people? How could I not miss such people, and my home? How could I not? How could I ever?...My world started to fade, and then my eyes drowned into pure darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon

When we arrived back to New York, the sheriff personally took me to a local hospital with a few policemen. There was a crowd of reporters and cameras surrounding around when I got off the car. The sheriff helped me get through.

Questions after questions just flew out like crazy. Cameras and tape recorders just emerging toward me. I just looked around these strange eager people without looking where I'm going.

"Mr. Salvatore, how do you feel about Mystic Fall now damaged and nearly destroyed?"

"Can you explain looking at the camera about the unusual submarine that just recently appeared in Miami?"

"Are you involved in Jeremy Gilbert's death?"

"Were you planning on marrying Elena Gilbert? Is her kidnapping all just a crazy love triangle between you and her possible ex-lover?"

"Hey, Damon! Is there anything you want to say to New York?"

I couldn't speak. I don't know what to say that will satisfy them nor do I know how the hell they found out about all this.

The sheriff was in front of me, shooing the reporters away with his arms. "There will be no questions answered and certainly no interviews! Now back up! Back up! Can't you people see this man needs medical attention fast?!"

We finally got through a little more quicker when the police managed to block the reporters.

~ I hate being back on this bed. Sure hospital is somewhere you go to save your life, whether you give a damn or not. But this sucks bad, I don't feel grateful or lucky to be here. I just feel useless while Elena is now in some kind of submarine under water with that psycho. Still! When is she going to be free?! I was so close this time. So close...

The nurse entered and placed a vase of flowers beside the bed stand.

"Who are they from?"

"Your brother, Mr. Salvatore. He actually called a few minutes ago, he just wanted me to inform you that he's on his way here to see you."

I sighed. "Oh good. Its not like I have a choice to see him or not. I can't wait to go through the talk between the big bro and the baby brother. I swear that kid sometimes have to get his head out of his ass and try to act like a man other than my mother."

The nurse smiled. "He seemed a little worried. Any family member would be concerned if someone is in the hospital after running away after a recent heart surgery."

Sudden flashes started. The two of us followed the flashes. They came from the doorway, a rectangular glass window on the right end of the door. Reporters just squeezed in that space, taking endless pictures and useless pleadings to open the door. The nurse rush to the door and closed the curtains on the door.

"Since when did I become famous?"

The nurse shrugged. "A while. Can't believe they didn't give you your Emmy yet for being the Best Runaway Patient Ever."

I chuckled. "That was good."

The nurse let out a quiet laugh and came back to my side. She took out her hand. "I'm Aubrey."

I took her hand and shook it. "Well, you already know mine. Its all over the news and my profile. So, Audrey is it?"

She shook her head. "No, _Aubrey _with a 'b' not a 'd'."

"Ah. German."

"You got a good ear."

"That was very nice of your parents to name you something meaning the color of your hair." I sarcastically stated.

She laughed. "I know. They 're not the most creative people, a name just randomly popped up after I was born and turned out to be meaning blonde." She came to the other side of the bed and checked the IV bag.

"Aubrey, can you turn on the television for me? I'm really useless, it almost makes me cry for not being able to reach the remote."

She smiled. "Yeah sure." She picked up the remote off the table near the television set. She clicked the button on. The news just started.

I leaned back and watched in silence.

A female reporter appeared. The woman is dressed in a casual winter's outfit, a pair of a knitted white cap and a beige raincoat. She spoke loud on a mike as she could because of the crowd of other reporters behind her.

"Yes, as you just saw Damon Salvatore just entered the hospital. He avoided all questions and just entered with such a pitiful and confused expression. Apparently, his girlfriend, Elena Gilbert has still not been found. As you recently heard she has vanished in an unexpected submarine. Now this submarine as you saw in this video is unnatural –"

The camera changed to a camera video of Klaus' ship sailing into the mouth of the submarine. And I thought that moment will remain in my head, instead shown to everyone in America.

The woman continued. "- the length of this submarine is guessed to be about the size of the Statue of Liberty. The FBI are starting to investigate on this, and are in search for this mysterious submarine. Back to you, Sharon."

I turned the channel to another news channel. This time a man dressed in a business suit and a gray wool petticoat spoke.

"It is a mystery what Klaus Michaelson will do next. According to the police his criminal records are all based on being suspected of numerous murders and illegally selling drugs. But strangely he was released from all charges. But this time he will surely be sentenced to prison for sure. The fate of this dangerous man rest on the shoulders of the FBI. But sadly the question still remains. Will they catch Klaus Michaelson in time?"

I forced myself to change the channel again. Again another news channel. A woman covered in a long fur coat and gloves held a mike, standing in front of a crowd of random people – some holding signs written "I love you!", "E+D FOREVER", and "Savior, save your girl!", others just gathered around with the crowd with smiles and a few absurd tears.

The woman started with an eager smile, you could see the snow wrinkled her red lipstick lips. "Hello, this is Susan Shawn. Here I am near not far from the Patterson J. Hospital. These fans have been standing here from the past four hours before Damon Salvatore's arrival. Other than the tragic situation that has happened, these wonderful people are so kind enough to motivate with their loveable signs and cheers."

She turned around to face them "How about a shout, guys?!"

They all volunteered with their screams all feminine and masculine, whooping and whistles, and signs raised higher for the camera to see. The woman came up to a random group of teenage girls holding a "get better, Damon! we believe in you" sign.

She stuck out her mike for them to speak a little louder for the camera to film. "Hi girls, is there anything you want to say to the camera?"

The girls enthusiastically nodded almost at the same time. A girl with a blood red scarf around her neck spoke up first. "I came here with my friends after I heard the news about how Damon went through and how he was sadly separated from his girlfriend. My friends and I literally skyped each other in a heartbeat after hearing this, so when we heard about this gathering we instantly volunteered too. "

The girl who was holding the sign joined in. "It's like freezing out here. But all this is worth doing, I mean we're not actually doing something helpful for Damon and his girlfriend, yet we want to motivate them that this isn't the end and that they will meet again."

The woman nodded. "Yes that is very sweet of you guys to do that. He's probably watching this right now and really appreciate what you guys are doing."

Before she turned away to another group, the girl in the red scarf grabbed the mike.

"Wait. I got something else to say."

"O-okay. Go on."

"Okay sorry this is not very appropriate to say on television, but I'm sure if anyone were in my shoes they wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world."

The cameraman turned the camera to the reporter. The woman signaled him to stop. But the girl grabbed the camera and turned it to face her.

"Hey Klaus Michaelson. I got a message for you. When you're found I hope you just F yourself in prison. Ha wait no I'm going to say it. Fuc-"

The cameraman turned off the camera on time. Changing the screen to darkness. I changed the channel again to another news channel. But suddenly, Aubrey took the remote from me and turned it off.

I looked at her with wide eyes. "What was that for?"

"Stop watching that, they're just encouraging you to runaway again. Because I'm telling you that Emmy Award is still waiting for you."

"Look Aubrey, I'm a fireman. When I make a mistake I don't make that happen twice. And me just watching something that reminds me that I'm uselessly in bed doesn't give you any right for you to butt in and comfort me."

"Damon this is-"

"Oh now no Mr. Salvatore."

"Damon you are sick physically and clearly emotionally too. We are here to help you get your health back. The FBI is out there searching for your girlfriend. In the mean time, ignore all the press just popping up everywhere you look and just think about what you're going to do if you can see her again, or plan the things to endure the pain if you end up being taken to a morgue." She turned away and headed to the door.

"You know now I get why your name simply means blonde. It's not because of your parents lacking creativity, it's because you inherited their trait; you have no imagination and tend to rely on things that can lose or win. For example, you're telling me that the FBI will find my girlfriend, you know for sure that's not even true. And even though if that may be true, they'll never get there in time."

She turned around. "What does my name have to do with anything? You don't know me."

"Neither do you know me. I get you're just trying to keep me calm. But after the sweet introduction and small talk, informing something I already know and been told about just crossed the line. Don't play that _friend_, because really I don't need that."

"Then what do you need? What does it take for you to start eating and try to avoid watching those damn news channels?"

"Simple. All of the Michaelson's heads speared and displayed in public for all to see."


	4. I'm Katherine, Damon

Damon

Aubrey tends to avoid her eyes from my presence when she stops by my room. Sometimes she gives me a few smiles when she changes my IV bag. I know she's trying to help me, but I can't do that with anyone. I hate when people come up to me and just tell me to relax and that Elena will be found. And I fear befriending them, taking in their comfort because I'm scared that Klaus will use them and then later kill them once they become useless in the _game_. That's the other thing I fear. This game, the Fate of Death is not over. So far I'm back to square one while Klaus and his damn puppets are swimming their way to the finish line. The cards I have left...I mean the _only_ _card_ I have left is to find Rebekah, she is the only one who knows Klaus. First, like last time, I need to pick the perfect time to find a way to escape from here. And this time, I think it won't be that difficult.

A light knock started at the door. There stood Stefan, with a bouquet of roses and a ridiculous 'get well quickly' teddy bear.

"Missed me?"

"You're still alive. I was hoping to see you on the news."

Aubrey took the flowers from his hands. "I'll put those in a vase."

Stefan removed his coat and gave her a nod. "Thank you."

She gave a quick look at me and walked out of the door. Stefan placed the bear on the bed stand with the other flowers and 'get well' stuffed animals that my fans gave me, I just wish they didn't give me so much balloons. "Well, you're quite popular. How do you feel?" He pulled out a chair from the corner and sat down closer by the side of the bed.

"Like hell. How are things back at Mystic Falls?"

He folded his hands together and silenced for a moment. "...You already know the answer to that question."

"So what's with the bear? I mean seriously, do I look like a twelve year old who fell off a bike?"

He tilted his head and sarcastically replied. "Sort of if I squint my eyes."

"Oh shut up."

He chuckled. "I just arrived here this morning. The least you can do is smile and be happy I came here to see you."

I placed a hand on my chest. "Oh I'm so touched. I think I could almost give you a kiss if you replaced the bear with a box of pizza. But thanks anyway."

"Well, if you're hungry I could stop by at a nearby restaurant on my way out."

I shook my head. "Nah. I'm good. I was just kidding, really."

The room soon grew quiet and awkward. But I know what Stefan is going to start with.

"So...I heard that Elena is still not found. Did the police tell you any information about this enigmatic submarine?"

I shook my head. "No. No they didn't. Instead everyone here is keep telling me that everything is going to be fine instead, which to be frank, is pissing me off.

"Damon that's how people are, they tend to say something comforting to loosen the situation a bit. You know how it's like being in that position, it's the same thing what you do when you save people from fires"

My fist pounded on the sheets. "I KNOW! I KNOW!...And you know what speaking of fires, I'm guessing my career is officially screwed. I'm now stained as a runaway, foolish fire fighter. And on top of that, Elena is gone and somewhere underneath the damn ocean. And its nearly IMPOSSIBLE to find her because there are nearly thirty submarines as the same exact design. The words are haunting me, I feel like I'm drowning with the negative possibility of finding her." My fingers crunched into tight fists, trying to take the life out of the sheets.

Stefan grabbed my wrists. "Damon I know you're upset. But that's not what anybody wants you to feel, and I'm pretty sure Elena agrees with me. What she wants is for you to fully recover here in the hospital so the two of you could see each other again. Its what you want too, along with thousands of people in America who watched the news about you two. So, fight and try hard to swallow the agony of the possibility the two of you might not see each other again, and then just get better and be ready to accept whatever might happen in the end. The FBI is doing their best. So when they find Elena, dead or alive, be prepared. Take it as a man. As the man Elena fell in love with since the beginning."

The door opened again. The two of us turned our heads to see who it is. It's Rebekah. She looks quite well, and looks like herself again, except for the slight scar on the right corner of her temple. She walked in and placed a hand on Stefan's shoulder. She looked at me. "Feeling better?"

How is she still here? And all this time I thought Klaus took her. Good thing he didn't, she's my only and last hope.

I sighed and soften my expression with the usual look, the so called 'scram-bitch' look. "Are you seriously asking that question?"

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I told you he's fine. I guess bullets and freakishly terrifying criminals isn't enough to cut your attitude."

"Look who's talking? It doesn't take the truth of the law to prevent your family's criminal record from existing, not to mention its growing over the top now."

Stefan opened his mouth to defend her but she spoke up on time. "My family is _my_ business, Damon. Right now, you just watch your recovery."

"Oh right, your business. The last time I checked you're engaged to my baby brother here, so really, sweetheart I won on this one. You show quite a feisty attitude toward your future-brother-in-law, yet cover yourself in your most fake lovable acts toward Stefan."

Stefan finally spoke up. "Now wait. Don't you dare talk– "

Aubrey suddenly came in the room. "Oh I'm so sorry. But Dr. Patterson needs to talk to a family member of Mr. Salvatore's health." She walked in and placed the vase down on the bed stand. I looked at her, but she refused to respond to my gaze.

Rebekah dropped her arms as Stefan stood up. She gave him a smile. "Don't worry about Damon. His insults are just not strong enough to offend me. It'll be fun."

"I'll come back as quickly as I can."

She nodded and watched him walk out the door. When Aubrey closed the door behind her, the two of us unraveled the act.

She sat down on the chair. "Let me guess, you're relieved that Stefan is here because he gives you the chance to escape from here. Well, you can't, you have to stay here."

"Wow. You're rich, live with an insane demented family, and now you're a mind reader. What an interesting life you have, Miss Michaelson."

"Nothing you say is going to avoid the fact you're trapped in here, Damon."

"Then how about you, I never knew Klaus was so generous of sparing your life."

"He wasn't. One of the men let me go. Apparently, he was an old boyfriend of mine back in France. Thank gosh Klaus doesn't speak a word of French."

"And you do?"

"Of course not, but those two years with that boy was amazing. Who knew it's fun to be in bed with a man who doesn't speak a word of English."

I sighed. "Okay. You know what, I have no interest in your pastime love life, and I bet you a hundred dollars Stefan will start crying if he heard this."

"I still love him, Damon. I guess he grew too soft from your rude sarcasm."

"Or it could be because of your motherly behavior toward him. Oh, not to mention that poor sick cat of yours now resulted for him to scream like one."

She crossed her arms and released an unpleasant shiver. "That phone call was an accident okay, and I can't believe you made the immature decision to post that online. But since you take that incident to heart, I might as well tell you that the cat died after that Thanksgiving dinner...Anyway, shall we discuss business or not?"

"Love to. So tell me about these submarines."

"I know nothing about the submarines nor do I know where Klaus is going with my brothers."

"Brothers? You mean every one of the family is involved, well except you and your parents."

She shook her head. "No. Both dead. And yes, I was shocked too when I heard that Kol and Elijah was involved, along with twenty other half-brothers I never knew of."

I nearly choked a long snicker. "Of course, I'm not very surprised about that."

Her eyes shot daggers as she continued. "But I do know the reason why Klaus is hiding safely underwater. And this is going to sound crazy so...Well, just try to believe me once I tell you."

"Rebekah, I still can't believe many things from what I heard about your brother so far. I can't think of anything worse than having your psychotic brother brainwashing a teenage kid and now under water in a submarine that cost twice as much as this hospital. So what is it?"

"Damon, before I start off with anything, you need to know something first. Klaus and Elijah were in Bermuda for a vacation, this is where they both met Katherine and Klaus started off with his flirting. But that's not all, other than the fact of their love life, there's another surprise to this vacation my brothers went to. They a met a scientist at a bar. Now this scientist is the reason why Klaus designed those submarines. The scientist introduced a compound that results to a transformation of...Don't laugh. Promise?"

"I promise."

"The compound results to immortality once it is injected into the body. But the scientist somehow disappeared after the day of my brothers had to depart back to America. Klaus and Elijah tried to look for the ingredients to make the compound but the scientist burned every trace of evidence of the experiment, except a copy of the ingredients survived, yet half of it is burned. Klaus has been trying to succeed to make that compound again, but I'm guessing nothing is successful other than –"

I sat up a little straight. "Wait, hang on a minute."

Rebekah dropped her arms. "I know everything sounds too ridiculous to believe. But I swear everything I said is true."

"You mean to tell me that Klaus is trying to make immortality possible."

"Well, technically it is possible, he's just trying to make the compound again. And this part I'm going to say next is going to alarm you."

I scratched my chin. "Are you kidding me? Just listening to this already alarms me."

"Damon. I don't know for sure, but I think Klaus is getting close to making the compound. And if he does then he'll inject it to himself and Elena."

I dropped my hand and nearly got off the bed. "What?! I will never let that happen!"

"Damon that's the depressing part, nobody could stop him. Even if the FBI somehow gets through the submarines, Klaus probably will discover the compound by then. I know all you're concerned about is Elena, but mine is Klaus. Imagine the damage Klaus will cause if he lives forever."

"Well, since the two of us are on the same page, perhaps there is a way to catch Klaus' attention."

Rebekah frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean perhaps we surrender ourselves to Klaus with the ingredients that make the compound, and then let the FBI finish off the rest."

She let out a humorless laugh. "Yeah, I'll remember to pick out the coffins for our future funeral. Do you like roses or lilies for your boutique?"

I eagerly got off the bed, pacing back and forth, dragging the IV pack hanging on a rolling stand. Rebekah quickly got off the chair and tried to put me back on bed. I grabbed her arms to keep her steady. "Never mind about me going back to bed. Just listen to me, all we need to do is to find the scientist and get the ingredients, then we announce on television what we have. I doubt Klaus will ignore that. After that's finished, we're going to have a long discussion with the FBI. So are you with me or not?"

"Oh I'm with you alright. But I have only one question, and I hope you have an answer to it. How in the hell are we going to find a scientist who hasn't been heard of from the past fifteen years?"

I stopped. "I don't know. I haven't thought of that."

"Well, fortunately for you, it won't be hard to find her."

I lifted an eyebrow. "Her? Huh. I didn't expect this scientist to be a woman. And I don't understand how easy it is to find her. You just told me she disappeared years ago."

Rebekah took my hands and pulled them off me. She suddenly stepped closer to me until her nose almost touched mine. "It is perfectly easy to understand because the scientist you speak of is right in front of you."

I took a step back. "What? Stop kidding around, Rebekah. It isn't funny."

"Actually, its Katherine. There is no Rebekah. Well, there used to be...But um, its just me."

Before I can say another word, her body suddenly started to transform. I gasped at the sight; the color of her pale skin replaced to a light tan, her dirty blonde hair color now changing to dark brown, and her eyes that are pearl blue now transformed to chestnut brown.

I pointed at her with a shaky finger. "Um. How did your hair – how did you... What the hell is going on?"

"Damon, I'm the very first person who injected the compound and tested it if it works...I'm immortal and this is how Klaus believed me of my discovery. I must stop Klaus immediately before he get his hands on them. Although I hardly know Elena, and not exactly a fan of her since she is like - well the double me. But I do know exactly how Klaus is treating her right this moment and I want to save her from that. I had the chance to escape from Klaus, but Elena doesn't have a very clear opportunity. So I'm willing to help you both in every way. So this time, let me ask the question. Are you with me, or not?"


	5. Dealth or Live Forever

Elena

Klaus didn't leave my room, well supposedly _our_ room. His eyes remained closed, I can't tell if he's asleep or trying to sleep. Thankfully he loosened his arms around me. I pulled myself up and sat up for a bit.

I'm too impatient to see this experiment. I need to see how the progress is going. Maybe I might have the chance to see where the others are locked, the dangerous testing on real people must be stopped. While the FBI is trying to get their way to us, I might as well prepare for it. I just need to behave and try to loosen Klaus so I could have the advantage to look around here.

"Aren't you tired?"

I nearly jumped by the sound of his voice. "No...I think I need some air."

"There's air in here."

"Never mind."

He took my arm and pulled me down. "You need to sleep."

"Why should I when I'm just going to be in here for the whole day as usual?"

He opened his eyes and started to cover me with the sheets. "Because, darling I need to show you something tomorrow. Something I have been waiting to show you."

Could it be the experiment? "What do you want to show me? Your plan? Because I seen enough of that."

He shook his head. "No. It's what I have been working hard on for a while, you'll see."

He refuse to look at my face. I feel like he's trying to avoid the injuries he made. What does he feel so guilty about? When he loses his temper, there sure isn't sympathy to surrender me a day of hard beating. When he starts off with all the violence, I try not to look at him. I wish I could show him my eyes and let him see how badly he's hurting me. But when I look up at the ceiling instead, I feel like that's just a moment of peace and a way to escape the scene mentally in my head. It's a little comforting to envision something beautiful and happy before falling into the underworld of darkness and silence.

Klaus turned over to the other side. I looked up at the ceiling. "Klaus, why did you love Katherine? What was it about her that you loved so much?"

It was quiet for a while but he slowly responded. "There were many things I love about _you_. It is silly of you to ask a question about yourself, Katherine."

"Klaus, seriously you know that's not true. Just answer this question."

"I will not answer such an absurd question. Now good night."

"Fine if you're not going to answer me. But you know what I think about your so called love for her, its not love, you don't need a psychiatrist to tell you that. What you felt for her was obsession, an unhealthy obsession. And that fact is proven right on what you're doing right now. You found me who is practically a doppelganger of Katherine, and you just can't seem to let go. You're suffocating me in your trap, Klaus. I feel like I have to tear my face off to show you I am not Katherine. Sometimes I wonder if you're the only one who sees the similarities between me and her...If you can't answer the question of you loving Katherine, then answer this. What do you love about Elena Gilbert, Klaus? What drives you crazy for a rookie dancer who's trying to live her life as a kindergarten teacher with her now ill boyfriend?"

"Why is this important?"

"Because it explains a lot how you're fooling yourself in this situation. You're just scared to let her go, Klaus. If you don't let her go, I'm just going to end up going away like her."

He suddenly, turned around and rolled on top of me. "You are never going to leave my side! Your hear me! I am never going to repeat the past Katherine! Everything is going to slide as I planned. While I'm dealing with all this, you just make sure you stay alive till tomorrow."

Is he planning to inject that compound in me? I have no intention to live forever. Just being trapped in this room is worst as it is. Having the power to live forever with him will kill me, along with thousands of lives who should brace their selves. I know what Klaus wants, power. Once he achieves that, the world will be corrupted. And I don't want to live in eternity, witnessing all the suffering.

"Who gave you the right to give me a choice to live or to die? I thought that was someone like God...Now can you get off me before you break my ribs?"

"Just swear upon me you won't kill yourself, or my arrangement for tomorrow can start right now."

"Arrangement? Now you're threatening me again. Wow. You really need – "

"Enough of that. Just promise me."

"I'll think about it."

Instead of stubbornly rolling off me, he grabbed my arms and pulled me up. I tried to pull back, but he just pulled me closer to him as he stomped his way to the door. While I'm struggling to shake his hands off me, I caught him taking something out under his shirt and made a quick scan; after that the door slid open. I tried to turn my head to see what it was but he quickly stuffed it under his shirt and immediately dragged me out the door.

"Where are you taking me?"

His eyes avoided me. I don't even have to ask. I know where he's taking me...Oh gosh, I'm not ready for this. Ah this stupid mouth of mine. Why couldn't I just bear it for tonight?

The two of us stopped at the dozen doors on the wall, he stepped closer to one of the doors. The door suddenly started to brighten, and scanned his eyes with a bright flash. But the door did not open. The door changed to a naked glass form; through it I can see everything - the laboratory painted nothing but unnatural white paint, over thirty people wearing a white medical coat, and of course, Elijah stood there in his dark velvet suit. Klaus pressed one of his hands on the door, once it scanned the handprint, the door finally slid open. The two of us entered.

Elijah saw us and came up to us. "Klaus, what a surprise? I thought we agreed to this arrangement tomorrow."

"Forget about our arrangement, brother. The time is now. Is everything ready, or not?"

Elijah looked at me uneasily. For the first time, I broke my face into desperation and exposed my entire desire for help. "Brother, I said that the arrangement is still not exactly ready. But if you wait till tomorrow, we might get it ready by then."

"The two of us didn't even try it yet. But I have strong faith that it will work on her. I know of it, brother. Now get the compound ready."

He hasn't tested on the compound before, but he's using me first. I rather be in bed, and more swollen from Klaus' iron fists. I can't imagine anything that could be better than being injected to something, that God knows what could happen next.

This is the time for me to scream and run, or at least scratch Klaus' eyes out. Or just kill myself right there in that very spot. Hurting Elijah is also an acception, any Michaelson is my enemy...But I can't seem to do it. Its useless to hurt any one of them in this room, nor is a drop of tear or a loud cry is worth doing now. Right now, I am trapped. And my options so far is to take this without protest, or kill myself right now and forget about my dreams and hopes to see Damon's beautiful face again.

Klaus dragged me to these group of white coats, but he didn't have to because I just followed without hesitation. He seems to be surprise by my reaction when he finally looked at me. But this time I ignored his eyes and just looked down at the floor. I was later seated in a chair that can slide in a horizontal position, almost as a bed. The arm rest and the single leg of the chair has available straps that were tied tightly on my ankles and wrists. Klaus was a feet away from me, arguing with a bunch of white coats who seems to be against this decision. Elijah came up to me. I just simply looked at him, my expression plain.

His hands took a strand of my hair and pushed it away from my neck. "Are you ready?"

I shook my head.

"Why couldn't you just _behave_ for the night?"

I shrugged. "I had a lot in my mind that I wanted to reveal. Besides what's done is done."

"Elena, this experiment is not simple as it looks. You can die if the compound is somehow not finished. Are you ready to risk your life on that?"

"Is this the same thing you said to all those other people you guys tested on?"

Elijah was taken back from this response. But from the look on his face, I can see he cannot deny on all those innocent lives that were taken away with no choice.

"Honestly, I don't understand why you're so good to me, Elijah. I'm just part of the experiment now. Remember? Except the only difference is that I'm your brother's favorite...If I die, I just hope you think things through and figure out a good reason for doing this later, Elijah. Is all this crazy idea really worth doing? Aren't you thinking about the close chance of how Klaus will lose his mind and use this immortality to impulsively overpower the world?...Hahaha I can't believe how ridicolous that sounds. But how sad it is that these silly words of mine are all true whether anybody likes it or not."

"Elena -"

Klaus came up to us. He shooed Elijah away with a cold glare. Elijah took a few steps back but remained close by me. He held a fresh new syringe with a clear glass bottle that contained a pure liquid. He looked down at me. "We are going to start. Don't be frightened, Katherine. Even if this might kill you, I promise to succeed on making this compound for you, love. Just wait and I'll show you, I love you." For the first time, he bent his back and kissed me. Klaus never kissed me on the lips before, and it disgusts me how it feels. My lips were dead still while he harshly tried to work his way to my mouth. He finally pulled away when he gave up.

I watched him open the concealer of the bottle and placed the needle of the syringe half way inside, and pressed the end of it to collect half the compound. Elijah took the bottle from his hands, he watched me with those soft eyes. Two white coats came up to me; one pulled a cart that carried the cardiac monitor and the other guy unrolled a neatly tied up cord that has a small circular pad on the end for the monitor. One man was turning on the cardiac monitor and connecting the cord, while the other was placing the small circular pad on the specific spot on my chest. When the monitor detected my heartbeat, the white coats including Elijah took a step back.

One of Klaus' hands held firm on my upper arm. I looked up at the bright light, avoiding anything and everyone but the bright white paint blinding my eyes. I can feel the cold temperature of the needle placed on the back of my lower arm...Then as I feared, the cold needle pierced into my flesh, and now releasing its poison. The cardiac monitor is already beeping loudly and more quickly. A sudden vibration unleashed to every part of my body, shaking its 'earthquake' in my body that are almost ripping the straps off my wrists and ankles. I closed my eyes shut as the pain started. As the compound traveled into my veins, my bones are now building its strength till it cracks; the muscles now ripping and allowing ounces of blood to spill and travel in my body; streams of blood are now starting in my nostrils, mouth, and ear thrums; my sight is now blackened to complete blindness.

Even all this unbearable suffering, and pain, and the terrifying feeling of not being able to do anything, my ears still at least gave its last seconds to hear one more time. I can hear vague shouting coming closer and also from a far distance...Before my ears also shut down its advantage to hear again, the last beautiful sound that I will ever hear again was the single tune of beep on the cardiac monitor, no longer skipping a beat to define that I am no longer alive.


	6. Who am I?

Elijah

This never happened before to anyone. Usually, after the compound is injected it finishes off with a quick death. How is this different with Elena? Her condition is a pitiful sight; blood is pouring out from every open areas of the body, her body is shaking madly like an earth quake, her eyes bulging out from its socket, and her skin now pale and unnaturally bright.

Klaus still stood beside her. His hands were in his hair, tightening its roots and almost yanking them off his scalp. "No! No! This can't be happening!"

He finally admits he's wrong. Wow. It takes one girl's death to rub him in with his mistake.

He faced everyone. "What are you doing?! Do something?! Why aren't you doing anything to stop this?!"

One man stepped out to speak. "There's nothing we can do but wait until she's officially dead." He spoke with a shaky voice.

Klaus charged toward him. But I stepped behind the man. "Klaus, it is finished. You chose to let this happen. Now we're losing Elena."

The cardiac monitor beeped into a single tune. I nodded. "Right. I mean we lost her now."

Klaus run toward her and grabbed her arms. He shook her, hoping for her to awake. "Wake up! Wake up, Elena!"

I turned around and headed to the door. We have long work ahead of us. It is a shame Elena died, I actually liked her a little. When I opened the door, Klaus called out my name.

"Elijah! Elijah, come back!"

I turned around. I cannot believe what is happening. Elena's dead body started to float up slowly. It is as if gravity is turned off. The overflowing of fresh blood returned back to the open areas of her body; her skin formed to its natural color and erased her wounds and injuries; her hair now silky and unnaturally blossoming to a smooth darkness; and for the finale...her eyes opened.

She slowly started to fall back on the chair. She sat up and looked around as if she's never been here before.

I touched her shoulder. But she slapped them away with incredible strength. I literally had to massage it and checked if any bone was missing."Ouch...Elena, what is the matter with you?"

"Elena? Who's Elena? Who are you? Where am I?"

"You don't...You don't remember who you are?"


	7. Escape

Damon

"H-how?...How is this even possible?"

"Which part are you talking about? The fact that I'm a freak or that I look exactly like your girlfriend?"

"Both."

Rebekah, I mean Katherine took my arm and dragged me to the bed. She pushed me down till I sat down. She sat back on the stool.

"Damon I know this is a lot to take in. But before we get into business, starting tonight, let's just agree on few things...First, remember I'm not Elena, I know you're all pumped up about her being kidnapped by my ex, but remember the difference between her and me. The other one is to do exactly as I tell you, no matter how crazy and annoying it might be."

"Will this mission we're going on suicidal?"

"Worst. I can't believe you're asking me that question. After the torture you went through, you think this next part will be safe?"

"...What do I have to do right now?"

"First promise me everything I just said."

I nodded. "I promise. Now answer my question."

"For now, get back in bed. I have to ditch Stefan once we leave, I'll make up a stupid excuse. I'll come here and take you away from here in midnight. I'll call for a flight and prepare everything we need. Until we get in a plane, all you have to do by then is relax and get plenty of rest."

"When we leave, will you tell me everything I don't know? Like what happens after taking this insane injection."

"Of course. I have to. It's the only way for you to understand before we do anything else. Just stay put for now. I have to steal some 'goodies ' in the clinic here, you're going to need a lot of equipment."

"I'll be fine."

"Damon, you're body is not fully recovered. Don't worry, I'll make sure to bring a manual just in case anything happens to you."

"Thanks...Thank you, Kath –"

Stefan arrived. But before he opened the door, Katherine changed herself back to Rebekah. I almost blew it when she did that, it's extradinary to witness that transformation but it's still horrifically gross, in a way. Stefan opened the door and went straight to Katherine.

"Hey babe. Did he behave?"

"Sort of. Should we go?"

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "We just got here."

"Yeah, but I have some errands to catch up to and I might have to leave New York too. Besides, I don't think Damon appreciates our visit."

"Finally someone who understands me." I added.

Stefan frowned at me. "Alright. Let's go. You sure you don't need anything, Damon?"

I nodded. "I'm sure. Just go. I want to be alone now."

Katherine stood up from the stool and took Stefan's hand. She turned her head at me before heading to the door. "Goodbye, Damon. Behave yourself."

The two of them left out the door.

So Katherine is the scientist. All this is because of her...I don't know if I should trust her. But she's the only one who has something that Klaus wants, if I don't follow her, I'll just end up waiting here in bed while Elena is traveling deep under water. Who knows what will happen to her? There is a lot to think about right now. But it's clear that I just have to wait and see what will happen once I get on that plane with Rebekah – I mean Katherine...That takes some time to get use to. Anyway, I just hope one of her _orders_ aren't that crazy...I just hope.

~ It's eleven thirty. Aubrey came in and changed my IV bag. I silently looked straight at the ceiling, avoiding her.

"Now you're avoiding me?"

I smiled. "You started it."

"I didn't expect for you to follow."

I looked at her. "Well, I gave you my attention for a while. Wasn't that enough, Blondie?"

"I guess...Sorry I was acting like a total jerk. I guess I thought I was doing the right thing to help you, but all I did was just hurt and irritate you."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for pushing you away. I just don't want anyone's shoulder right now...Well, ever. It's nice of you to get along with me, but that's how far I want to get, no closer than a casual person to talk to."

"Well, if that's all you want, then I'll agree to it."

I took her hand and gave it shake. "Agreed."

She nodded. "Agreed...I better go now. Get some sleep."

"Okay. Good night."

She walked toward the door and turned off the lights. "Good night." And left out the door.

~ Katherine arrived to the hospital once it turned twelve. She opened her bag and poured out everything in it. The items are a long coat and black shades and a winter beanie.

"Um, what is that?"

"Well, you don't expect me to get you out of that door without in disguise." She picked up the clothes and started to put it on me.

"Nice choice for a disguise." I sarcastically mumbled.

She stepped outside and pulled out a wheelchair. She came up to me and wrapped my arm around her neck. I pulled myself up, leaning on her. She carefully placed me down on the wheelchair.

"Alright sit tight and don't speak a word. That nurse of yours attacked me when she saw me. I had to go back in the car to change back to myself."

"Aubrey is the best. She knows how I feel about you - I mean Rebekah. Dang, takes some time to get use to on that."

She took the back of the handles and pulled the wheelchair out of the door. She pushed it across the hallway, some nurses looked at us but didn't look very interested. We arrived to the exit by the front desk.

She leaned closer to me for a moment. "We're almost there. Here we go."

Once we passed the front desk, Katherine pulled me straight to the door. But the wheelchair stopped, I turned my head to see what's wrong. Someone is holding on to her arm, and its Aubrey. Damn she's good.

"Excuse me, miss. You can't take the patients outside at this hour, it's too cold."

"My daddy wants some fresh air. He's going to sign a prostate surgery tomorrow. Can you understand him and let us go?"

Daddy? Really Katherine. Do you think I can go for a man in his 80s?

"I'm sorry miss. But its too cold outside, it isn't a good idea to let the patients go outside."

"Now look here. My mother is waiting outside in the car to see my daddy. She broke her legs so she can't go inside. I can't believe you are preventing my daddy to see his own wife for the last time till the surgery."

Aubrey released her arm and walked in front of me. "Miss, I'm no fool. This man can't be an old man. I don't know who you are helping to escape, but you certainly can't fool anyone with such a poor disguise."

Katherine placed her hands on my shoulders. "Fine. Then take a look for yourself. And if I'm right you better be sorry."

Aubrey grabbed the top of the beanie and pulled it off my head and removed the sunglasses. I shut my eyes closed. Well this it. I guess I'll be guarded in my room this time.

"Mr. Mortier! Oh my goodness, I am so sorry I didn't recognize you."

I opened my eyes. What did she say? Mr. Mortier? I opened my hands and looked down at them. I almost screamed at the wrinkles and the liver spots shown visibly on every corner. Katherine squeezed my shoulders.

"Ah y-yes. It's alright, Aubrey." I'm to shocked by the looks of me and the sound of my raspy voice.

Aubrey took my wrinkled hand. "Oh, this must be your daughter. I'm so sorry."

Katherine shook her head. "It's fine."

"I guess it'll be fine if you go meet your wife for a moment. Please tell Mrs. Mortier I said hello."

I nodded. And she left, Katherine pulled me out the door. One of her hands are still on my shoulder.

"Is this your doing?"

She hushed me. "Not now, _daddy_. Until we get in the car."

She quickly pushed me to the parking by a black BMW. She opened the door and helped me get in and removed the IV pack from the stand and hung it carefully on the hook of the car. She closed the door and opened the truck. I waited patiently as she loaded the wheel chair. She finally got in the car. I looked down at my hands, its back to themselves again.

I sighed. "What was that?"

She buckled her seat belt on. "What no thank you?"

"You never told me that you can change other people by touch."

"Well, you didn't ask. Didn't you?"

"This is just too freaky."

"You'll get use to it. Put your seat belt on, our plane is waiting at the airport. I got lucky to call for a private jet. Just take a nap if you like, there's going to be something you have to do starting tomorrow."

I pulled the seat belt and buckled it on. "What is that? What do I have to do?"

Katherine started the engine. "You'll see."

"By the way, who the hell is Mr. Mortier?"

"I saw that man talking to some doctor leaving the hospital with his son. I figured his identity will be convincing if we get caught."

"I guess Aubrey didn't see him leave. Oh she's going to freak out later when she figures out the truth...Katherine, do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Warn me if you're going to do something like that again. I almost blew it when that happened back there."

"Fine."

~ The jet is quite fancy. It feels nice and comfortable. An airline lady poured a bottle of champagne in a glass and handed it to Katherine. She thanked her and took it from her hands. The airline lady returned back to her station. Katherine leaned back on her chair and took a few sips of her glass.

"So can you tell me what I have to do tomorrow?"

"You're not tired?"

"Not really."

She sat up a little straight and faced me. "Alright fine. Your plan was to threaten Klaus with the ingredients of the compound. My plan is to steal the cure from him so I can prevent anyone to become like me."

"A cure? What do you mean a cure?"

"Before I injected myself with the compound I made a cure first, in case anything happened to me. But when I realized the procedure was successful, I didn't want to go back being a human. I still kept the cure, of course. Then Klaus arrived, and when he became involved with the experiment, I planned to never let him or anyone to become what I am. So I hid the cure in a safe place, but when Klaus went crazy I knew I had to hide. So I sacrificed his sister's life against mine. But that's another story. The point is we need that necklace back."

"What necklace?"

"The time when Elena was captured by Klaus, he called for some men to capture me. I was put on a plane and locked in the bathroom. Elijah was there, I knew if I finish them off he'll know that I am not Rebekah. I couldn't afford that, nor could I kill Elijah. He saved me a lot of beating from Klaus, I couldn't bear to hurt him so I played along. But those bloody idiots started to harass me and one guy just yanked the necklace off my neck and tossed it in the bathroom right after they dragged me out. I specially made the necklace, the rose shaped amulet carries a powder that has a strong scent of roses. The powder must be swallowed, the effect is strong enough for at least thirty people. That is why we need to find Klaus so I could get that necklace back."

"How do you know if Klaus even has it? It could be still in that plane."

"No its not. I can track any scent of a specific person or item. I can smell the scent a thousand miles away, and Damon I know this is creeping you out but I can smell that necklace underwater in that damn submarine. We have to go there."

I dug my hands in my hair. "This is just insane...Okay, let me ask you a question. Let's say we go in the submarine where Klaus and Elena are, what do we then? Just track down the necklace with your dog nose?"

"I know what to do. I already planned that part out. But I can't tell you that right now. Remember , you agreed to do what I say. Right now I'm telling you to listen what I have to say and go get some sleep. Okay?"

"No I want to -"

"Damon you promised. Now listen, tomorrow I'm going to take you to this wrestling match."

"What?!"

She lifted her hand to silence me. "Hey I told you what I'm going to make you do is going to be crazy. You remember how to wrestle don't you? I did my homework and researched you a little bit, and it turns out you're a wrestling champion back in high school."

"That was a long time ago. I don't remember going to a match."

"Well, I need you to win just this one match. The person you're going to play against is the one who could help us. She has a submarine back home, I could arrange for one myself but it'll take awhile. If I just auction you against her for that submarine, then we're good to go."

"She? You want me to fight against a woman? Katherine, I hardly know how to fight anymore."

"Are you afraid to get your ass kicked by a woman?"

"No. I rather get humiliated other than getting myself killed. If you haven't noticed I'm not fully recovered."

"That can be arranged. I brought you something that'll help you. Just don't tell anyone when you return to your career as a fire fighter or else they'll never take you back again." She tossed me a naked plastic pack of white powder.

I gasped. "Hell no. You want me to get on crack and go to wrestling match. You crazy?!"

"It's either that, or we could forget about this whole thing. That drug will help you a little. Just trust in it, come on Damon live a little."

"Where did you get this?"

"Where do you think? Lindsey Lohan's apartment? I stole it from Klaus's place when I pretended to be Rebekah. It wasn't easy, just to tell you."

"No I'm not doing that."

"Oh you're such an angel, get a little dark for once."

I tossed her it back to her. "No. I'll go to the match. Sober. You got it?"

"Do you want to die?"

"I could be dead right now from leaving the hospital. I'll take my chances when I get this girl. What's her name anyway?"

"Saige. Once you hear her name, you're up...But Damon if you can't take it, I could always take your place."

I slapped her on the arm. "And you couldn't tell me that sooner."

She shrugged. "I thought you might want to do something you hadn't done for a while."

"Then it's settled, _you're_ wrestling."

"Fine...But if you ever change your mind, this pack will be with me in all times." She placed the pack in her purse.

I closed my eyes. "I'll remember that. Good night."

"Good night."


End file.
